


Experimentation

by NotThatBarnable



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Light Masochism, akko discovers she's a masochist, by accident, whoops a daisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBarnable/pseuds/NotThatBarnable
Summary: Atsuko Kagari: Sucy's Guinea Pig for all her experiments. They usually involve gross tasting potions, poison, or a myriad lethal things that put her safety at risk. They all end with Akko being in pain, discomfort, embarrassment, or all three. So why, after an electrifying test, does Akko begin to like the things Sucy does to her?





	1. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Akko participates in yet another one of Sucy's experiments. But something goes awry... and this time it's not a bad potion or miscast spell....

Akko eyed the potion in front of her, as if to interrogate it via telepathy. Though, if the thought to do so literally had crossed Atsuko Kagari's mind, it wouldn't be out of the question to imagine her trying with all her willpower. Still, Akko didn't need to go to such lengths to understand the dangers inherent in partaking in one of Sucy's experiments. Akko understood better than anyone the Terms and Conditions (TM) of being best friends with the Mushroom Connoisseur, the Luna Nova Alchemist, The Potions Prodigy A.K.A. Sucy Manbavaran - she was her designated guinea pig.

"Sucy, what's this one again?"

"This one is a conductor potion. The host becomes an electric conductor, and based on my particular recipe, about one point five ounces, or-" Sucy produced a shot glass. "One of these..." She tossed the shot glass to Akko, who reluctantly poured her fill, "...should yield a capacity roughly around twenty-thousand milliamps."

"That sounds like a dangerous number. Couldn't that kill me?"

"Technically a nine volt battery would kill you, if I wanted to rip out your heart and hold it directly against the battery for a few seconds."

"...Are you serious?"

"Something like that. Constanze mentioned some _fun facts_ when I was asking her about it. But for your understanding, if all goes well you'd be able to withstand an irresponsibly dangerous amount of electricity for a short burst. Hopefully."

"What do you mean, hopefully?"

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Well do you want to help me or not? You don't have to, you know. It'll just be a lot less fun to test it on someone other than you."

Akko sighed, and downed the shot, shivering at the cold, dark aftertaste. Sucy giggled at the sight of this.

"Okay, Sucy. I'm ready." Even after all they'd been through, Akko still silently wondered how Sucy could still convince her to try something like this.

Sucy smiled, handing Akko the electric probes.

"Alright, then. Hold these."

Akko held the probes, cringing slightly at the icy metal in each hand.

"No, no. Like _this._ "

Akko adjusted to Sucy's instructions, and held the probes parallel.

"Here we go, on the count of three. Three..."

And she threw the switch. Akko felt the jolt of what had to have been, to her, a million and a half volts. She yelped, and screamed as the electricity coursed through the entirety of her frail, mortal coil. Sucy monitored her brunette friend's convulsions, taking note of the input and output readings on her machine, courtesy of Constanze. Akko was, evidently, a very good conductor, and only dissipated a negligible amount of current, considering the intake. Sucy mused for a second that the energy consumed by Akko was expelled in her screams of pain.

Sucy observed for another four seconds, and switched the machine off. Akko's screaming faded, as she tried catching her breath. She collapsed to her knees, just barely hearing Sucy asking "How do you feel?" over her heart beat hammering away in her ear drums. How did she feel? ' _The nerve of her.'_ She felt weak, light-headed, _anemic_ , even, and above all else...

...hot.

A warmth that was not entirely unpleasant was now present, and seemed to slither up and down Akko's body, as if she were being tucked into a warm bed after being out in a snowstorm. She didn't know why, or what exactly it meant. And with her friend awaiting a response, in part to confirm that she was, in fact, still alive, Akko only sputtered out,

"I-I don't know."

"Don't know, huh?" Sucy scribbled something on her note pad, then casually tossed it aside. _'What was in that potion? Did that electricity cook my insides?_ _Why am I so damn hot?'_ Akko didn't realize Sucy had approached her until she felt her hand cupping her face, tilting her head up a little forcefully. Sucy inspected the twitching mess of a witch, shining a light in Akko's eyes, asking her to follow her finger back and forth.

"Yep. Still not dead."

Knock knock. It was Amanda. She barged in without hesitation, nearly hollering,

"Yo, Akko! Here's your thing back, I didn't need-"

Amanda froze in the doorway, witnessing a paler than usual Atsuko Kagari, slightly drooling, on her knees, and Sucy Manbavaran towering above her, holding her face. Amanda darted her eyes between the two. Sucy pulled her hand away from Akko's face, but the saliva had spilled a bit onto her hand by then, leaving a lewd and suggestive trail suspended in the air, only to be broken when Sucy nonchalantly wiped it off on her nightgown.

Amanda walked in on Sucy and Akko like this, alone in their dorm, at night.

"Oh. Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I'll uh..."

Amanda tiptoed to the left and placed Akko's shiny chariot cards on her bed. She stepped back.

"I'm gonna get outta here. You kids have fun." Amanda was mostly sarcastic, but more than a little uncomfortable and caught off-guard as she shut the door behind her, leaving in quick, I-don't-need-to-see-more footsteps.

Akko shot up, dusting herself off.

"Amanda!" Akko was even redder and hotter now, feeling an embarrassment she couldn't articulate-not that 'articulate' was a typical word in Atsuko Kagari's everyday vocabulary, but more so that it seemed, at the time, no words were sufficient to describe the strange phenomena happening to her.

"Sucy!"

"Yes, Akko?" Akko tried her damnedest to be mad at the mad alchemist for putting her life in the balance again and again, to be mad at herself for allowing her to do these stupid experiments. But, Sucy's devious smile extinguished her billowing anger. It wasn't innocent, far from it, but it was honest and playful. Akko thought Sucy had a perfect smile.

"Um, Akko? I didn't jolt your voice box now, did I?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just..."

"That's good to hear. The less trips to the nurse the better. " Sucy yawned, and began tidying up her and Constanze's equipment, wrapping cables and filing away test tubes.

"Welp. I'm going to bed."

"...You just electrocuted me and now _you_ need sleep?"

"Well yeah. It's been past curfew for an hour now. We still have classes, you know. Besides, I think you're the one whose going to have trouble sleeping."

Sucy casually produced a balloon, inflated it, and rubbed it against her hair. When the balloon had sufficient static charge, she released it, Akko nearly knocked off her feet from the high-velocity impact of the balloon kissing her on the cheek. Sucy giggled softly, and sighed as she slipped under her covers.

"Thanks again, I know you don't like this a whole lot, but it really helps me. Night Akko."

With a flick of her wand, the candles were out, leaving Akko in the moonlight.

"...Goodnight, Sucy."

Akko was swirling. Her reflection in the mirror matched that-she was flustered and confused, her face halfway between scrunched and limp, and her hair standing on its ends in more ways than one.

In one way she felt used. Not that she was betrayed or tricked, but that she was thoroughly spent and exhausted. And yet...

" _Why do I want more?"_ The words escaped as a mouse-like whisper, and Akko covered her mouth the instant she said it. She froze, eyes wandering over to Sucy, curious if she had heard it. The alchemist had seemingly already gone on to the world of slumber.

_'She left me all alone.'_

This thought didn't escape, but Akko internally cursed herself, with a one-two punch of _'Why did you think that?'_ and _'I don't know!_ '

Akko slipped into her own bed and shut her eyes tight, trying, at least, to pretend to be asleep.

_'Maybe...these experiments are kind of... fun.'_

Akko giggled nervously, "Y-yeah, as if..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. I've posted this already on ff.net, and wanted to share it here too. I hope you thought this first chapter was intriguing!


	2. Contemplation

Chapter 2: Contemplation

* * *

_Darkness. Then, the violent twang of a spotlight flooded Akko's vision. She winced and squinted, and tried to get away from the searing light. However, in instinctively trying to raise her hand to cover her eyes, Akko met an unwelcome resistance, and fumbled, lost her balance, then toppled onto her side, hitting the ground with a blunt 'thud'._

_When she opened her eyes, slowly, she met the gaze of Sucy kneeling in front of her. Akko tried to speak, to ask what was going on, but something suddenly constricted around her, taking all the breath out of her and tossing her back to sit upright. Akko looked down, and found snakes. Or, just one snake, an improbably long one wrapped several times around her arms and torso, with its tail end continuing down to bind her knees and ankles, and still having a foot or two left over. If its tail was down at her feet, Akko thought, then.._

_"Ahh!"_

_The python-she could tell its breed now, as it met her gaze suddenly-hissed with a flickering tongue that made Akko flinch._

_"Sucy! What is this? What's going on?"_

_Sucy stood up and walked over, stopping in front of the restrained witch._

_"Hi, Akko. How are you feeling?"_

_"Sucy this isn't funny! What the hell, let me go! Get this snake away from me!"_

_"Oh, is that all? The snake? I can fix that." With a casual flick of the wand, the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced with somewhat less threatening rope._

_"There," Sucy purred, "Comfy?"_

_"...N-no, but this is better I guess..."_

_"Good. I didn't want you to get too excited yet."_

_"Wh-what? What's going on, why did you tie me up?"_

_"Why?" Sucy cackled devilishly, which stirred Akko inside in ways that didn't make any sense. Then, cupping both of Akko's cheeks, Sucy leaned in slowly. Akko felt a familiar heat forming inside her, and her heart began racing._

_"It's because..." Sucy's face was incredibly close now, their noses just slightly brushing against the other's. Akko felt Sucy's warm, shallow breaths on her chin and lower lip._

_"B-because why?"_

_Sucy leaned into her ear, taking her time to brush her cheek against the blushing brunette's, and exhaled deliberately onto her neck. Akko shivered, letting a moan escape as she waited anxiously for her friend's conclusion..._

* * *

"Akko. Akko, wake up, we're going to be late!" Another voice, Lotte's voice, startled Akko out of her slumber, and she nearly smacked the glasses off of her smol friend. Finally awake, she moved her arms and legs to be sure that she wasn't still bound by snakes or ropes.

"Akko, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I bet it was about electric eels." Akko leered across the way at the sarcastic source of her emotional distress. Sucy was slipping out of he nightgown, revealing her pale, lanky body. Akko found herself glancing a bit too long around her simple, white bra and panties, and turned away flushing.

"Sucy," Lotte chided, "That's not very funny. What you did yesterday was really dangerous. You probably gave her nightmares."

Sucy shrugged, continuing to get dressed. Akko slipped her legs off the bed, and couldn't help but steal another glance, this time of Sucy tying her tie. The way she seemed to effortlessly tie the elusive knot with concision and precision made Akko's lungs constrict, and her face flush, as if Sucy was tightening the knot around her. Akko shook the thought from her mind and reached into her drawer for her uniform and the clip-on tie, which she found much less vexing.

 _'What WAS that dream... Could you even call it a nightmare?'_ Akko pondered this silently as she changed, and wondered further about her mysterious friend Sucy.

Classes came and went, but Akko's mind was elsewhere, trying to decipher these confusing feelings.

_'I don't get it... first I get electrocuted, then I start to think that it was fun, and now I'm dreaming of being tied up in snakes? What is Sucy doing to me?'_

Lunch time came like a sigh to Akko, as she plopped down at the table with her tray of potatolike foodstuffs. The stresses of the day lumped its weight onto Akko's shoulders and threatened to tip her face-first into the mush on her tray.

"Akko, you're still sleepy." Lotte said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

Yawn.

"You know," Sucy began playfully, "I might have a little something to help you." Sucy shook a light blue vial in front of Akko like a set of keys in front of a child. Exhausted, exasperated, and laughing a little, Akko replied,

"Sucy, I don't think that would help..."

"Sucy, you really shouldn't test all these potions on Akko, you're clearly tiring her out."

"Maybe. But she doesn't seem to mind that much, does she?" Sucy redirected her sales pitch back to its target audience:

"Tryyy it. It's a special recipe I've had in mind for you, it should actually keep you focused the rest of the day."

"...Alright, fine. I'm too tired to argue with you." Typically, Akko was a terrible liar. The girl knew too little subtlety to keep a secret, or misdirect someone, that much was a fact. (An ironic implication of this being that Akko was terrible at so-called 'magic tricks'.) It was difficult, however, to lie conspicuously, when Akko didn't know why or what she was lying about, if there even was anything to lie about.

Sucy popped the top off, and spilled it onto Akko's tray. The conspicuous liquid melted into the food, leaving no trace of its tampering.

"What is it anyway?" Sucy's non-answer was a given, Akko thought, as she picked up a forkful of the stuff, and ate it. At first, there was nothing. No flavor change, no spontaneous combustion or sensory overload, nada. Akko felt disappointed, cheated, even. Sucy watched intently as Akko swallowed confusedly, asking,

"Sucy I don't think it's worki-ahh!" There it was. A sharp, staccato pain, like a whip, had struck her across the ass. Reflexively, she turned to yell at the culprit-but instead found nobody. Instead Akko heard the snickering behind her, and put two and two back together.

"Sucy, what did you-ah!" Another crack of the silent, phantom whip. Akko stared into the alchemist, searching for answers.

Sucy suppressed her laughter, and finally said,

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

"Sucy! Ahh, _shit_!" Akko convulsed a third time, but kept her swear nearly silent, lest she have a repeat offense on her permanent record. This was beginning to sting, and linger. Sucy could read this written across her face, and reveled in knowing Akko's displeasure in this development. She fessed up finally, saying:

"It's technically a noise suppressant, used by Lona Nova on their unruly students a couple hundred years back. Any vocalization, even the faintest whisper, and you get a little...corporal reinforcement. Was a lot more efficient than sending individual students to be punished. I figured it had been awhile, and I knew just the student who could use it."

Sucy leaned back coolly, dangling a mushroom above herself like a grapevine, "Maybe you'll learn something the first time when you're not being a chatterbox." She took a savory bite, and returned her gaze to the blushing, angry Atsuko Kagari.

All the while, as Sucy explained these details, Sucy's creepy grin had grown impossibly wide. Akko was about to whine, or yell, but her body stopped her, remembering the still lingering consequences. Knowing Sucy wouldn't give her an antidote so easily, she told her self she had to grit her teeth and bear it.

She surprised herself, as well as Sucy and Lotte, in managing to remain silent for about two classes. Though, Sucy still managed to extract an angry retort out of her in between classes, which yielded more amusement for the increasingly seemingly soulless witch. The last class of their day was none other than Professor DuNord's Magic Astronomy, and it proved to be a breaking point.

By this time in her life at Luna Nova, Akko had mostly overcome the complex mixture of betrayal and being starstruck at the presence of her idol Chariot DuNord (AKA Shiny Chariot, AKA Ursula Callistis), and three weeks into the new semester everything had smoothed out, for the most part. Right now, of course, was particularly taxing on her, given her inability to ask or answer questions without feeling Sucy's wrath by potion-proxy.

Akko fidgeted in her seat, between Lotte and Sucy, tapping her feet and tapping her pencil. She was hunched over her seat, resting her chin on her hand, simultaneously covering her mouth in attempt to prevent any more whipping, but more importantly to prevent the entire class from hearing her whine.

_'Damn it, Sucy. Why do you do these things to me? Why do I have to be your guinea pig all the time? ...Why did I think being electrocuted was fun? It wasn't! It hurt, a lot!'_

Akko lost herself in these thoughts, and stopped paying attention to DuNord's Lecture.

_'...But, when it was over...my heart was racing, and I felt so hot. And I wanted more of that... whatever that is. What does that mean? Why would I-'_

"Miss Kagari?" Professor DuNord asked suddenly, noticing the usually peppy, mentally present witch's current state of being forlorn.

Akko yelped, and quickly covered her mouth, but not before she felt the fury of a violent, but utterly silent and private _thwack_ against her rear end, causing her to twitch conspicuously. Sucy took note of this.

"Are you paying attention? You're with us today, aren't you?"

Akko nodded quickly, still covering her mouth.

"Do you have any questions?"

Akko shook her head.

"I see. Do stay with us." DuNord turned to the board to return to the lesson, as Akko's ears picked up whispers of students around her, even catching her own name, and Sucy giggling right next to her.

_'Oh god, Sucy's laughing at me...everyone's talking about me...'_

Akko was becoming warmer and warmer thinking about it. 'The pain, the embarrassment...' And now she was beginning to feel something lower, much more...warm.

Click. Light bulb. With that, Sucy noticed Akko shift suddenly, shooting back straight up and raising her hand.

DuNord paused, asking "Yes, Miss Kagari?"

Akko didn't reply immediately, as she needed a moment to bullshit a question as an excuse to stand up, and also in part to mentally prepare herself to try not to stumble over her own words.

"Miss Kagari, what is your question?" DuNord's voice had a concerned twinge, and others in the class began to fall silent in careful observation. Akko opened her mouth finally, to speak, feeling a million eyes on her-but especially Chariot and Sucy.

"D-did-" _Thwack_. "Did all of theeese-" Another _thwack_. "B-begin during the R-Romantic p-p-peeriod?"

"...Yes, uh, Akko. Most of these methods of observation..."

DuNord answered her question, and Akko sat back down, sighing.

"Akko, are you alright?" Lotte asked.

"I'm fine." Akko said simply, not even looking at her friend. "Just-fine."

Sucy tilted her head back, laughing a sort of silent cackle, like a quiet hyena. Sucy didn't notice her brunette friend shivering, or twitching, having returned to a hunched, closed position. She hadn't noticed Akko had covered her mouth again, which would normally just seem like she was pondering something, but under close scrutiny, she appeared to be mumbling or whispering to herself.

'...Oh god, oh god...'

 _Thwack_.

Akko thought about her dream last night, those last words Sucy had begun to say to her.

_'Why did I let Sucy tie me up in that dream?'_

_Thwack._

_'Why do I let her do this to me?'_

_Thwack._

_'What the hell is the matter with me?'_

_Thwack._

_'Why do I still want more?'_

_Thwack._


	3. Whoops-A-Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains lemon.

Ch. 3 - Whoops A Daisy

* * *

Her heart was thumping, and her vision blurred as the hallways whipped past her vision. She could just scarcely remember her friends asking where she was going in the middle of class, not two minutes ago. She only remembered it as an insurance that by now she'd lost their or anybody else's trail. Her fervent, quick footsteps pulled her around a few sharp corners, until finally Akko found herself alone in the bathroom, and sighed. Locking the stall door behind her, she leaned against the stall and just breathed. Pausing a moment, she grew bold. She said aloud,

"T-teya freyre...?"

She had no broom with her. It was just to say something, to be whipped again.

Thwack.

"f-fuck, Teya f-freyre...!" She said it again just barely under her breath, quiet as a mouse.

Thwack.

Akko trembled as the heat rose up her stomach, slivered up her throat, and poured itself into every nook and cranny it could occupy. The poor witch knew she was suffocating herself, with the way her breath caught in her throat. Akko leaned back against the door and moaned softly skyward. She repeated the words again, convulsing reflexively as she found her own hand making a cautious approach to the hem of her skirt. She lifted it, and snaked her way beneath her underwear to find a familiar set of lips, sopping wet, now all too obviously from her own self punishment.

'...punishment. I... like being punished...'

Akko idly rubbed her slit, prodding herself only with an occasional fingertip. She didn't do this too terribly often, so she began slowly. She whispered again, and savored the still-sharp, silent and soft slash across her bottom. Another moan, louder than she would have liked, sputtered out of her mouth as she rubbed faster. Akko whispered, moaned, and covered her mouth. She kept at it for a few minutes, fighting her body's urge to collapse to her knees. Digging her heels into the bathroom tile, Akko winced, tensed at every crack of the phantom whip. All the while she kept becoming hotter and hotter until she just couldn't breathe right.

She was getting close, and she was feeling guilty. She felt shame digging into her, for finding pleasure in something so dirty. It seemed to wrap around her like the snake in her dream, and she subconsciously pulled her elbows and knees inward to mimic the constriction. Akko's attempts to suppress her moans also meant holding her breath, and becoming flusher and lightheaded the closer she became. That dream flashed vividly in front of her own eyes, the feeling of helplessness, the closeness of her friend, and the paradoxical combination of pain and pleasure she derived from it.

Finally, she simply burst, moaning something low, but conspicuous and drawn out.

"Ahhhnn... Ssuuucyyy..."

Her whole body arched against the stall door, and appreciated its support in her time of need. Akko twitched upright, splashing onto and around her own fingers, spilling an un-ladlylike amount onto the marble tile below. Her rubbing slowed back down to an idle pace, as she rode out the afterglow. She sighed, feeling accomplished.

She wasn't sure what this was, what to call it, but she was certain that it was the same mixture she had felt after her electrical encounter, only a hundred times hotter. This time, she was willing and enthused, and relished every single second of it. Panting, smiling stupidly and probably redder than a jar of pickled plums, she tried, greedily, for one more smack.

"Teya freyre."

But the only feeling that came was a slight, dull buzz around her rear end, not unlike when a limb falls asleep after sitting on it awhile.

"Oh... I guess the potion wore off..."

"Akko? You in here?" Sucy's voice called out from outside, startling Akko. She thought she had been alone, and was terrified to think she hadn't heard someone come in, worse yet that they may have heard her being busy.

In the instant of being startled, and being thrust with a fear usually reserved for that of a Lovecraft-ian horror, Akko's flight instinct kicked in. Her legs took a mind of their own, but didn't account for the mess Akko had just made between them. In a matter of a mere second, her feet had twisted and sidestepped, and slipped on the lewd liquid. Akko screamed, and then her cranium crashed into the porcelain seat behind her. The lights went out.

* * *

'...Ow.' Akko thought, having opened her eyes to the stark white interior of some room. The bright light from the large window only made her headache worse.

'Why does my head hurt so much...' As she sat up, and rubbed her head, she realized she was situated atop a cold metal examination table. The walls and ceiling were a bright medical white, adorned with cabinets filled with colorful bottles and potions, contrasting some standard gauze and band-aids. This was the infirmary. It became a bit of a running gag, that Akko was familiar with this room. She could identify where most everything was stored and could probably treat herself well enough, given her myriad reckless encounters with injury, both on and off a broom. Amanda had jokingly competed with her for awhile, to see who could visit the infirmary often enough, before the staff caught wind of it and scolded them both. But this time, for Akko, the familiarity of the room caused only anxiety and dread. She glanced over to Sucy and Lotte, and realized how she arrived here, and more embarrassingly how they probably found her.

"Oh, fuck..." Akko reddened, and hid her face in her palms.

"Akko..." Lotte began, but was cut short by Akko's plea.

"Please just... don't."

Akko didn't need to hear about how they probably found her, sprawled on the floor with her fingers down her underwear, her own liquid perversion the very cause of her tumble. There was an awkward moment of silence, that Akko at once wished would both pass quickly and also never end, lest something more terrible would happen.

"I told the nurses you tripped." Sucy said matter-of-factly. This, of course, provided _no_ comfort by any stretch of the imagination, and only further justified Akko's anxiety.

"Guys... Oh my god..." Akko couldn't even begin. Even if she wanted to look them in the eye, the tears now welling would have blurred her vision. Shame, guilt, they had pounced on the confused witch, and finally took their fill of Akko's embarrassment.

"I...I'm...Sorry..." It was more than apparent now, as Akko choked on these words and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to shield herself from the inevitable conversations.

"For tripping? I think you just need to watch where you're going." Lotte replied in earnest. Akko looked up and saw no contempt or second hand embarrassment in her smol friend. She was a little confused now. Sucy, with what Akko thought was the appropriate facial expression, sitting behind Lotte, repeated,

"We told the nurses you _tripped_." Sucy winked, but Lotte's expression didn't change. Akko gulped.

"Lotte, you should tell them Akko's awake now."

"Oh, right!" Lotte took off out the door, leaving Akko and Sucy in the cramped room. Sucy turned slowly from the door, grinning mischievously toward the table-bound witch.

'This isn't good at all. This can only be either bad or _very bad_.'

Akko figured this, but struggled to decide if one of the two evils was preferable. Then, a third option appeared to her mind's eye: the _terrible_ option;

'What if she knows _everything?_ '

It was this option Akko decided was a worst case scenario. However, if Sucy really did know everything, it meant she understood how she felt, and if she understood _that much,_ this whole predicament could turn out to be...

'...Really, really convenient.'

The sound of plastic crumpling shook her out of her inner monologue. Sucy had casually produced a bag of potato chips. Its markings weren't in Japanese or English, but the three mushrooms on the front provided enough information. Sucy opened it, and casually popped a mushroom chip into her mouth. All the while, Sucy's eyes never left Akko's.

"...S-so, um..." Akko tried, but gave up. Sucy's mysterious, glazed but knowing gaze didn't. She took her time chewing that one mushroom chip, searching curiously into Akko's guilt-ridden eyes. She swallowed finally, and said,

"I found you before Lotte did. She still thinks you tripped. And well, you did trip, at the end there."

Lotte didn't know, that was nice enough, Akko supposed.

"...It-it wasn't what it looked like, I swear!"

Sucy's expression mirrored her thoughts:

'Yes it totally was.'

"Uh huh."

With a flick of her wand, the door shut and locked, and the window blinds were shut. An overhead light flickered on above Akko, like a spotlight. Sucy stood up, and walked over an office chair, casually adjusting it to sit at about the height of Akko's table.

"The nurses and Lotte are going to have a bit of a _scavenger hunt_ out there. It'll keep them busy for awhile."

She walked the chair over to Akko's examination table.

"What exactly did you-"

Sucy hopped onto the chair, and stared down at the trembling mess of a girl laid out in front of her.

"Doesn't matter right now. We're going to have a chat, Akko."

"..."

"...Oh, sorry, my bad. Want a chip?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wew lad. Another chapter down. This is a shorter chapter, and it took a little while longer than I expected. Time management is not my best friend, but I think we're making some progress.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one! Akko's walking quite a fine line here.
> 
> Special thanks to Kaponos for giving me a shoutout in Chapter 8 of Day After Day! Please, check that fic out if you're interested in actual, high-quality Akko x Sucy fluff! (And not just this fetishism trash I'm writing, lol.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I'm Probably Not a Masochist, I Promise

* * *

"So, Akko," Sucy began, casually popping a chip into her mouth, "Why'd you have to rush out of class early like that?"

Akko was frozen stiff, and unmoving such that if Sucy so much as tapped her, she might have shattered.

"Were you really that needy, it couldn't wait another ten minutes?"

Sucy's tone was playful enough, her intentions clearly telegraphed: to simply get a rise out of her. Still, Akko felt the heat of the lamp overhead only complimented the police interrogation aesthetic of the current scene she found herself in.

"...why are you asking me about this?"

Akko only asked that much, hesitating to defend herself further. Sucy's sharp toothed smile fixed Akko.

"Well, I'm just curious. This incident didn't have anything to do with the potion, did it?"

'...What If I tell her the truth? Will She laugh at me? or be disgusted?'

If she wanted to find out, she figured, she'd have to tread lightly.

"...A-and what if it did?" Akko tried, cautiously.

Sucy raised her visible brow, and leaned in a little.

"Well if it did, then we'd have a big problem."

"W-What problem?"

A hypothetical played out suddenly in Akko's mind:

_'"Akko, I figured out your secret and I totally want to strap you to this table and do lewd, painful things to you! For several hours!"'_

'...Yeah, sure,' Akko mused, 'Riiight.'

The real Sucy interrupted this fantasy.

"If you had to... _attend to to yourself_ like that so abruptly, because of my potion, it must have had some unintended aphrodisiac-like side effect. So..."

Sucy shifted closer to Akko, suddenly cupping her mouth. Akko squealed.

'Close! Very, very close...'

"Open up. Say ahh."

Akko complied, but saying "ahh" was more like mewling than anything else. The clinical, familiar pale taste of a tongue depressor entered Akko's mouth, and with a wave of her wand, Sucy shone a light down her throat.

"Hmm... no residue, no _new_ scars. Seems about the same as last time."

Akko nearly choked on the urge to squirm under the clasp of Sucy's cool, slender fingers around her jaw and pressing firmly against her jugular. She felt like some doll, or an animal being inspected. The proximity ensured that Akko could feel the heat of Sucy's body against her own.

'Oh... please," She begged internally, "Please keep touching me.'

"Unrelated, but you might want to consider removing your tonsils soon. Otherwise, nothing adverse."

Sucy released the poor witch. Akko shivered, and gulped, half relieved and half disappointed.

"Of course, if there really were some side effect like that, it would mean I made a mistake somewhere. You know my potions are subjected to vigorous QC."

Akko didn't respond immediately.

'...QC?'

"Quality Control."

"Y-You can read my mind?!"

Sucy chortled.

"Um, no...?"

"Oh."

'...Stupid.'

"Even if I could, if your handwriting's anything to go by, I don't think a mind like yours would be legible, Akko."

"...Hey!"

Sucy giggled. Akko joined her, feeling a little better, and for a fleeting moment, normal again. But, it was short lived.

"Anyway, the only other way my potion could have had that kind of effect..."

Akko gulped.

"...Is if you actually liked that pain." Sucy fixed her menacingly, with an accusatory air that felt like a dozen harpoons all aimed squarely at Atsuko Kagari.

'Well. yeah.'

Akko didn't dare let so much as a peep out. She blinked, and averted her gaze. To Akko, months and then centuries must have passed. Silence and nervousness filled Akko's lungs like a burst dam rushing over an innocent, indefensible valley, overwhelming the villagers below and sweeping away the complacent life that was-

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you Akko."

The blinds opened and the door unlocked.

'What.'

"Nani?!"

Sucy cackled.

"Oh come on, Akko. You know I like toying with you. Seeing you suffer brings me a lot of joy."

Sucy was about to turn back and return to her other seat, but was held back by Akko's sudden, desperate grasp on her wrist. She turned back to her brunette companion, expecting to dodge a jab or counter a magical attempt, but instead met the gaze of a needy, pleading Atsuko Kagari.

"...you really mean that?"

Sucy tilted her head curiously, but ultimately decided on a toothy smile.

"C'mon, Akko. You're a one of a kind entertainer. Seeing the look on your face...makes me giggle every single time...there's never a dull moment with you. "

Akko's grip loosened, but didn't release the other witch from the questioning.

"...But, I guess sometimes it can be a bit much for you. These past couple potions were more cruel and unusual than, well, usual. I'm sorry about that."

Sucy looked genuinely remorseful, which alarmed Akko. She'd just discovered this great, if terrible and weird and gross thing that she found a lot of enjoyment in, and the one person who could give this to her was feeling guilty about doing so.

"Well hey! It's alright. I forgive you!"

"...Are you sure? You've got a big gash in your head from just trying to... _alleviate_ that pain."

"O-of course. I mean...you were just messing with me, right? I know these potions are super important to you, you stay up way later than Lotte and me, just to get them right! Plus..."

Akko felt a blush coming on, but shrugged it off as a new 'symptom,'

"...I've got a big mouth, and I don't always think ahead very much, so I guess sometimes I kinda... _need_ a little..."

Akko couldn't find the word, but cursed herself for stressing the "need" part of the sentence. Stuttering, she looked to Sucy to finish the thought for her.

"...kick in the head? A slap to the face?"

"Yeah. Um, exactly."

"I can see that...So, you're really not mad at me, then?"

"Um, no. I'm not _that_ mad at you."

"Wow. Thanks Akko...You can let go, now."

"Oh, right..."

* * *

Akko helped, vaguely voluntarily this time, in a myriad experiments over the days after their awkward conversation. Often, she found, she had to suppress the urge to squeal and shiver in delight when the otherwise undeniably uncomfortable sensations wrought the poor witch with an addicting concoction of pain and pleasure. Akko didn't want to risk Sucy finding out, but the thrill of the experiments riled her, and kept her up at night.

On one day in particular, proved to be particularly taxing.

It was Tuesday evening in a secluded forest the two of them had scouted out, far enough from school grounds but still close enough to the leyline. Sucy peered across the way, safely behind her levy of sandbags, and underneath a WW2 era U.S. soldier's helmet for protection, at her willing guinea pig, staring back wild eyed yet patient.

Akko nodded.

Sucy nodded back.

Akko threw her head back, gulping down the black potion she'd been holding in a few coarse swigs. She erupted into a magnificent display of sparks and fireworks. Her body erupted into flames. She wailed into the lonely forest evening, where not a single soul but Sucy's would know. When the effects had run off, the trees and greenery surrounding the test subject were covered in rainbow smattering of paint and burn marks. Sucy cautiously approached the singed, colorfully barbeque'd witch. She was squealing a soft, but constant and shrill tone, the kind someone would mistake for a tea kettle if they were eavesdropping. Akko required a few liberal coats from a fire extinguisher before she was safe to touch again. Sucy handed Akko a light pink potion.

"Here, this should take care of your burns."

Akko quickly chugged the liquid, and her body was awash with the replenishing potion. She could breathe again, and she was sparkling.

"Th-thanks."

"So, could you taste sounds? Hear colors?"

"...Everything was very loud, so it just tasted very very spicy. And warm colors sounded like violins. Cool colors sounded like a trombone."

"Oh? That is interesting."

Sucy kneeled down, emptied her bag full of materials. Akko's pavlovian response by now was to involuntarily perk up. This was the part of the experiments where Sucy would have to touch her. Typically, yes, the potions themselves were somewhat disappointing, they didn't pack as much 'punch' as Akko would have liked. But every time, Sucy needed to check her vitals, which involved Sucy placing her hands and some basic medical equipment on her. Akko made well enough to feign slight discomfort the first several times.

"I'm going to just take your vitals."

Sucy picked up a stopwatch, and pressed her fingers against Akko's jugular. Akko moaned, without restraint. Just straight up cried out in a horny pleasure at the contact.

"Ahn~..."

Terrible silence. Worse with eye contact. Sucy blinked.

"what was that"

"W-What was what?" Akko spat out as innocently as she could.

"The noise you just made."

"What noise? I made a noise? I don't remember any noise? Did I make a noise?"

Sucy just looked at her. The longer she fixed her gaze, the more she felt Akko's pulse hasten under her fingertips. She opted to remove herself suddenly from her test subject, and turn towards her notepad, side eyeing her guinea pig.

"Increased...palpitations...Involuntary vocalizations..."

Akko sighed.

'Oh god that was close. If she ever found out...'

Akko moaned again, louder, before realizing Sucy had pressed a cold stethoscope to her back.

"Can you... _not moan_ , please? You're...it's distracting."

"S-sorry...! It's like you said, it was inevitable."

"Involuntary."

"Yeah that."

"...Yeah. That. Just stay still while I listen to your breathing."

Akko managed to breathe in and out slowly and deeply, but kept fidgeting.

"Alright, I'm just going to do a vitals scan since you can't keep still."

"W-what kind of scan?" Akko had to wipe away her kinky smirk before Sucy caught it. In truth, Akko was a little too excited whenever Sucy mentioned some new testing method or apparatus now.

"I'm just going to use a spell to monitor your changes in body heat. I'm expecting changes in the chest cavity, where your lungs are, and in your skull where your brain should be. Anywhere else will be..."

Sucy flicked her wand, thrusting Akko suddenly upright, and leaving her floating slightly above ground. beginning her scan at the top of Akko's head, drifting slowly downward like a magical TSA agent.

"...an anomaly."

Sucy scanned her human test dummy, her wand beeping quickly near Akko's skull and lungs. When Sucy reached Akko's navel, her wand beeped incredibly quickly, and with a shrill pitch that pierced their ears. Sucy looked at Akko. Akko looked at Sucy.

Akko sputtered out first,

"It-its not what it looks like!"

The cool forest breeze flowed through Akko's skirt, causing her to shudder. Her fluid had pooled at the bottom of her underwear, and had already spilled onto her thighs. The shuddering didn't help her situation.

Drip.

"...Oh."

Neither Sucy nor Akko knew how best to handle a situation like this. Akko's fight or flight instincts couldn't come to a compromise, so she stayed silent and frozen. It wasn't as though she could run either, as Sucy had the same problem, and found herself stuck, holding her wand and clipboard genuinely surprised and vexed.

"I just...wow. I guess I never really considered..."

She trailed off. At length, Sucy wordlessly released Akko from her spell, letting her tumble to her knees. Neither of them made eye contact.

Akko found herself sobbing, the world around her blurring into a complete mess.

"I...I'm sorry! I'm a freak!" Akko darted off into the woods, not daring to look behind her.

"Akko!"

But she was already gone into the night.

* * *

A/N: Fuuuuck this took a long time to update. Please, tell me what you think of this update! It's late as I'm publishing this, all I can say is thank you internet strangers for reviewing and following my trash fanfic. We're fast approaching a...conclusion! (That's the word, ha ha.) Will Sucy and Akko resolve this and finally have highly kinky and elaborate magical lesbian schoolgirl sex? Probably in the next and probably final chapter of this particular fanfiction! Woahhhhh!

Thanks for tuning in this time on "Atsuko Kagari finds out she's a masochist"


End file.
